¿Innocence?
by Yuna Kat
Summary: ¿Acaso todo es más difícil con un niño en casa? Pregúntenselo a cualquier padre... pero, un momento ¿Acaso Shaoran no es papá? ¿Por qué tan desesperado, mi querido amigo? ¿qué tiene que ver Shen en todo esto?... muchos problemas para tus hormonas ¿verdad?
1. Noches agitadas

**Sí, he vuelto y sigo viva XD después de casi dos semanas de presionar a mi pobre cerebro para poder filosofar vuelvo con una historia al más "inocente", aún falta mucho para comenzar con mi racha de perversión imparable; por ahora los entretengo con este conjunto de Drabbles XD ¡Que comience la función!**

* * *

**¿****Innocence****?**

By:

Shao-kun Lovers

_Sólo un consejo: "Nunca subestimen la inocencia de un niño" _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mucha bulla…

Mucha bulla y no puedo dormir…

Todos los sábados es lo mismo, primero mami me manda temprano a mi cama y luego entra papi a llevársela cargando como me carga a mí; el problema es que yo nunca puedo dormir porque hay mucho ruido en su habitación…

Risas, pequeños gritos y sonidos extraños

¿Y si les pasa algo malo? Mi prima Sakurita dice que el cucu se esconde en el ropero y sale por las noches a robarse a las mamitas bonitas, como mi tía Tomoyo

Entonces…

¡El cucu se quiere llevar a mi mami!

Sé que papá Shaoran es fuerte, pero el cucu tiene cuernos y es muy malo ¡Debo ayudarlo!... pero soy muy pequeño ¡ya sé! ¡_Mike_ va a ayudarme! El tiene la cabeza grandota y le pegaré al monstruo con ella… usaría a Leonardo, pero es muy pequeño y sus artes marciales no ayudarían.

Cada vez que doy un paso sujeto con más fuerza mi peluche, soy el segundo hombre de la casa y es mi deber proteger a mi mami y a mi hermanita que está en su pancita… llego a la puerta y escucho que la cama se mueve mucho ¡Papi está luchando! Abro la puerta y le tiro el peluche a su cabeza

-¡¡Muere cucuuuuuuuuu!!

_Mike _cae sobre la cabeza de papá y no hay ningún cucu; los dos están en la cama…

_Desnudos_

Mamá se pone roja y papá parece asustado ¿Por qué los adultos son tan complicados?

-Hijo…- la voz de mi mami tiembla, segurito que está triste por no haberme invitado a jugar al doctor, pero no importa…soy un niño bueno- nosotros…

-Pónganse ropa, se van a enfermar

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Shao-kun Lovers: **¡Mi primer (intento de) Drabble! No lo puedo creer, creo que voy a llorar de la emoción… aunque el plan era hacerlo de cien palabras exactamente, me salió con trescientos y pico XD Se hace lo que se puede… Y hablando de la historia ¿De donde salió tanta inocencia? XDD Es bueno volver a ser niño y tener la mente _pura_ e _inocente_ (algo que me costó muco, créanme) ¿A quién no lo han descubierto jugando al doctor? Picarones…¬w¬ Menos mal que el pequeño mocoso tiene sólo tres años…

¡Gloria al cielo, a Kami y a Chris! XD

Por si no lo saben, 'Mike' es un personaje de "Monsters Inc." o "Monsters S.A." (en España) el de color verde y con un solo ojo; 'Leonardo' es una de las Tortugas ninja ¡Son muy monos! Los adoro OwO

Un agradecimiento especial a mi querida Sensei (¿o debería llamarla Madre? ¬w¬) y a Mari ¡Gracias chicas! Sin sus comentarios no me hubiera animado a publicar

Matta ne!

PD: Con lo de ser pillado, excluyánme a mí, aún soy pura XD


	2. Escaleras y abajo

**Hola de nuevo chicos XD Acabo de leer la primera parte y me di cuenta que no había puesto el aburrido y monótono Disclaimer -.-U En fin; Los personajes de CCS no son míos, son de CLAMP… bla bla bla Sólo Shen es de mi autoría XD ¿A qué es mono? OwO Definitivamente, no sé de dónde saco tanta inocencia ¬w¬ ¿Será que mi "familia" tiene razón? Creo que tengo un hijo perdido jajaja**

* * *

**¿****Innocence****?**

**By:**

Shao-kun Lovers (alias "perver" XD)

_Consejo: "Caerse de las escaleras no es bueno chicos…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Son las tres de la tarde, un día lluvioso y yo más enganado que un gato en primavera…

Si Sakura no estuviera ayudando a Shen con su tarea ya la hubiera acorralado contra la pared a hacerle el amor desesperadamente ¿Por qué?

…No pregunten

En fin… ser descubierto por tu hijo de tres años no es exactamente lo más erótico del mundo.

Al contrario

Paso por el cuarto de mi pequeño terremoto y lo que veo me causa gracia, Shen es más duro para las matemáticas que su madre… Casi al instante sentí como el bulto en mis pantalones crecía poco a poco ¡Mierda! Sakura traía puesto el camisón rosa que le compré el día de nuestro aniversario ¿El problema? ¡Prácticamente era transparente! Tuve que alejarme rápidamente para evitar un _accidente _frente a mi hijo y cerré los ojos

_Inhala, Exhala, Inhala…_

Llego a las escaleras y las bajo aún con los ojos cerrados…_Piff…_ ¿Eh? Creo que pisé algo… un momento… ¿_Mike_? Sí, es Mike

¡¿_Mike_?!

Un escalón, dos, tres, cuatro… diez y el piso

Ouch…

Oigo como Sakura llega corriendo hacia mí con una expresión de horror al ver la herida en mi cabeza e inmediatamente trajo alcohol y algodón… algo me dice que me va a doler…

-Dios mío ¿Shaoran que te pasó?

-Err… ¿Me caí?

Ignorando olímpicamente mi respuesta, Sakura se dispuso a limpiar mi herida con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo a lastimarme más. Y hablando de dolor, me dispuse a mirar alguna otra cosa para distraerme; sin embargo lo que vi estaba lejos de hacerlo…

Tenía una vista perfecta a los senos de Sakura

Aquellos que lamí, mordí, saboreé y…

Decir que no tenía una erección sería equivalente a decir que Tinky Winky no era homosexual, es decir ¿Quién no se excitaría viendo tal par de… atributos? Estaba en todo mi derecho

-¡Mami, mira!

Ambos nos volteamos al mismo tiempo y seguimos con la mirada la dirección que apuntaba mi hijo… un momento ¿Está apuntado _ahí_? ¡¿_Ahí_?!

Por favor, que no se de cuenta…

-¿Pero qué…?

Dios, Zeus, Alá, Ishtar, Odín, Osiris, no permitan que…

-Papá tiene un chichón entre las piernas

_Mierda_

**Shao-kun Lovers: **¿Me creerían si les digo que me estoy…"haciendo puffy" (por no decir otra cosa ¬w¬) de la risa? XD Definitivamente nunca pensé escribir algo así U Pero todo se aprovecha ¿no? Digo, un golpe de inspiración no te da en cualquier momento… Ok, sé que esto no les importa (XD) así que mejor hago la pregunta del millón ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, porque casi me da calambre al cerebro de tanto pensar Me pregunto si Mickey Mouse se sentía así luego de pasar tanto tiempo con Goofy ¿O era Pluto? Igual da, ambos tienen la misma capacidad craneana que yo XDDD

¡Metí a Mike! (Dios, me he enviciado con ese cabezón jajaja) ¿Alguien apoya la teoría de que _Mike _lo hizo intencionadamente? Levanten la mano los que sí X3 Definitivamente este querido peluche será un personaje más, gracias a él esta peculiar familia tendrá sus accidentes (¿Por qué que recordará a Chucky? XD) Así que rueguen para que a Shen no se le pierda (?)

Sin nada más que agregar, me voy diciendo que contestaré los Reviews pasados mañana en mi profile, el tiempo no ayuda UxU y dejando un recado a mi hermana Mari: ¡No actualices! emoticon de 'Depre'

XD

Matta ne! n.n


	3. ¿Y la cigüeña?

**No, simplemente no, no voy a pedir disculpas por la tardanza, ni tampoco voy a pedir disculpas por los reviews…aún XD ¡Hola de nuevo! Regreso renovada luego de pasar una temporada en el Tíbet junto al Dalai Lama (?) Y sin querer vi algo que no debí ver XD Así que estoy inspirada ¬ ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

**¿Innocence?**

**By:**

Shao-kun Lovers (Versión 2.0 XD)

_Consejo: Es mejor ser tradicionalistas…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Runn…Runn…. Pushh ¡Muere Meteoro!

Cuando el _Mach__ 5_ salió volando vino el monstruo pantanoso

-Grr… ¡Soy Mike y vengo a comerte!

Estaba corriendo para recoger mi carrito que había explotado ¡Mike lo hizo pedazos! Seguro que nunca más-

_Paff_

Lo único que pude ver fue el piso… había tropezado con la pata de mi silla y me caí de boca…

Papá dice que soy igual que mi mami…

Cuando pude levantarme vi que mis papás estaban en la sala _comiéndose la lengua _(como me dijo mi prima) y riéndose mientras que mi papi acariciaba la barriguita de mi mamá, ellos dicen que mi hermanita está dentro… ¿Pero por qué?

Me acerqué al sofá y pregunté despacito:

-Papito… ¿Cómo llegó mi hermanita allí?

La cara de mi mamá se puso rojita y mi papá casi se atraganta con su saliva

¿Dije algo malo?

-Shaoran…- los dos se miraron y luego de un rato mi papi se arrodilló frente a mí

-Pues… verás hijo, los bebés nacen cuando el crayoncito del papá entra por un huequito de la mamá… luego sale algo pegajoso y ¡Kabum! Luego de nueve meses nace un bebé desde la barriguita de mamá ¿Entendiste?

¿Eh? ¿Así era?

Entonces… esa vez que me metí el crayón a la nariz y salió algo pegajoso…

Me toqué la barriga y quise vomitar…No puede ser…

-¡Voy a ser mamá!

**Shao-kun Lovers: **_Chris escucha "__Scars of life" y le queda una duda…. ¿Quién la canta? Le dicen es de Evanescence, Linkin Park, Godsmark, Disturbed y Pantera… sin embargo le dicen que también es un grupo, pero no encuentra la letra de la canción por ninguna parte_ ¡Sí mis queridos lectores! Me declaro oficialmente confundida En fin, esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic ¿O sí? Jojojo

Nah…tonterías mías

¡Ahora sí!

Al parecer a nuestro Shaoran se le olvidó la pobre cigüeña ¿Quejas? Creo que no; al parecer tiene ideas más artísticas XD ¿Qué niño no ha preguntado eso? Sin embargo, no olviden que Shen es hijo de Sakura… lo de inocente no se los quita nadie… No sé por qué este capi me recuerda a "_Junior"_ ¬w¬

Espero que alguien se haya dignado a leer las notas (?) porque hay sorpresas XD… Por cierto, no se preocupen, _**Sweet Sacrifice**_ será continuado…sólo tengo que leer los postulados de Kant y Descartes para el examen, tomar un té caliente y… Mejor me callo jajaja. Nos leemos!

**PDI: **Habrá un lemon jugoso de recompensa para quien me encuentre la letra de la canción ¬w¬

**PDII: **Ver el culo de Shao en un dibujo tuvo sus efectos º¬º…A escribir…

**PDIII: **Sé que les prometí contestar a sus Reviews…pero el tiempo no me da T-T No prometo nada ahora…pero ¡No me maten!

XD Matta ne!


	4. ¿Fiesta?

**Después de tanto tiempo… XD Sé que quieren matarme por demorona, pero por bajarme el capi 194 de TRC me bajé a un virus también, y me cag...´por completo el ordenador n.nU y de vuelta a escribir… pero en fin XD Y bueno, el rollo de que CCS es de CLAMP y todo lo demás me lo ahorraré XD ¡Aquí está su capi de Innocence! Wii! **

* * *

**¿Innocence?**

**By:**

Shao-kun Lovers (…pensando en cambiar de nick XD)

_Por hoy no hay consejo, mi adormilado cerebro_

_apenas puede pensar en…_

_Comida º¬º_

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

La señora Yuuko había muerto. Ella era la abuela de mi mamá, y mi papi me explicó que también era mi bisabuela, pero no la conocía. Lo más sorprendente fue que tenía noventa y cuatro años cuando murió.

-¡Noventa y cuatro! ¡Esos son cientos de años! ¡Era muchísimo más antigua que mi papá!

Mi mami arrugó la carta y soltó algunas lágrimas

-No sé por qué estás llorando- dijo mi papá- nunca pudimos soportarla, sólo fue un estorbo

-Pero está muerta…

-Bueno, ahora es un estorbo muerto- respondió mi papi mientras miraba al techo- ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que causó para que no nos casemos?

-Todo está en el pasado ahora, y no debes hablar así de un muerto

-Muerta o no, siempre causa problemas

Mis papás se miraron y supe que no debía estar aquí. Busqué a _Mike_ y a _Buzz _para poder jugar tranquilito.

Mi mamá me dijo que el funeral iba a ser el sábado. Cuando llegó ese día mi papá dijo que se quedaría en casa junto conmigo cuidándome, pero mi mami arrugó su frente como lo hacía mi papi y dijo con su voz de _no-acepto-reclamos _que los dos teníamos que ir. Luego mi papi también arrugó la frente y dijo con su voz de _soy-más-terco-que-una-mula _que no iría pase lo que pase, después mi mamá le dijo que estaba siendo infantil, mi papá le respondió que era una cuestión de orgullo y mi mamá le dijo que era cuestión de fútbol, y…

-¡Está bien, iré!

Un rato después mi mami me puso un Terno gris que no sabía que tenía, diciéndome que me quedara quietecito

-Te ves adorable Shen

Sabía que mi mamá lo decía para tranquilizarme, porque esta cosa me daba picazón en mi _cachetitos_, y la última vez que me los rasqué frente a mi abuelita mi mami se puso rojita y pidió disculpas…

Cuando llegamos a _no-sé-dónde _vi que había mucha gente. Nos encontramos a mi tía Tomoyo, a mi tío Eriol… y a mi prima Sakura. Era una niña bastante llorona, como todas, y también loca. Mi papá me cargó para poder ver a un hombre junto a un agujero que leía un libro enorme libro y que tenía una voz tan aburrida que pondría a dormir hasta un muerto. El único momento interesante fue cuando tiraron una gran caja marrón al hueco. Era una caja muy bonita, con bastantes adornos ¡Estoy seguro que adentro cabían más de mil barras de chocolate y dos mil soldaditos de plomo!

-Papi, ¿qué hay en esa caja?

-Allí está tu tía Yuuko- me dijo despacito

-¿Pero qué está haciendo ahí?

-Err… estar muerta, supongo

-¿Y qué va a hacer cuando despierte? ¿no crees que se golpeará la cabeza?

-Ten por seguro que no se va a levantar- me dijo medio riendo

-Silencio los dos

Mi mamá volvió a arrugar su frente como cuando estaba molesta, pero vi que mi papá sonreía, yo quería saber más sobre la cajita

-¿Por qué no, papi?

-Porque está muerta, ahora quédate en silencio

-¿Pero si no va a levantarse para qué necesita esa caja?

-¡Es suficiente Shen!- dijo mi mami con su voz de _no-acepto-reclamos _

Quería preguntar si me podía quedar con la caja y dejar a la abuela Yuuko fuera, pero cuando mi mamá usaba su voz de "Ya es suficiente" sabía que debía quedarme calladito.

Cuando todo terminó nos fuimos a la casa de la abuela Yuuko y el abuelo Clow. Allí habían muchas cosas para comer: sándwiches con huevo, queso, lechuga y jamón, pasteles rellenos de chocolate, helado, mermelada, galletas, fruta, jugo de naranja…

-¡Wow! ¡Qué bonita fiesta mami! ¿Es mi cumpleaños?

-No Shen, ahora ve a jugar con tu prima Sakura

¡No! A ella le faltaba un tornillo, siempre decía cosas raras, como mi tío Eriol

-Pero má, yo quiero comer lo que hay en la mesa

-Anda…

Arrugué mi frente como mi papi y me fui despacito ¡Quería comer ese pastel! Pero de repente me choqué con una enorme barriga que casi me bota al piso

-Con que este es tu hijo y el del mocoso, ¿verdad?

Miré al señor con la barriga hinchada ¿Será que adentro también había un hermanito? Él tenía el cabello amarillo y los ojos color de gato

-Sí tío Kerberos, él es Shen Long

-Es igual al mocoso…

-Tío, Shaoran no es ningún mocoso

Yo miraba al tal Kerberos ¿por qué le decía así a mi papi? Parecía que no se llevaban muy bien. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero no tan bonita como la de mi mami

-Hola pequeño

-Hola- él tenía su cara muy arrugada, parecía una Pasa blanca- Te ves muy viejo

-¡Shen!

-Déjalo Saku- me miraba con sus ojos de gato- y dime ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?

-Por lo menos, doscientos

-¡Shen!- la cara de mi mami estaba rojita

-Oh, ¿enserio? Se ve que eres muy inteligente para saber contar hasta allí. ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?

-Ya casi tengo cuatro

-Pues yo tengo setenta y dos años- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡Wow! ¡Eres casi tan viejo como la señora Yuuko!- dije con los ojos muy abiertos ¡Todos los señores que estaban aquí eran más viejos que un elefante!- ¡Realmente eres muy viejo!

Escuché que se reía y mi mami trataba de pedir disculpas. Traté de ver dónde estaba mi papá mientras el tío Kerberos seguía riendo. Cuando lo vi me di cuenta que estaba con el tío Eriol. Sentí que mi piel se ponía como la de una gallina y vi que mi prima me miraba con una sonrisa ¡Me da mucho miedo!

-En realidad- dijo el señor Kerberos haciendo que deje de ver a mi papi- no puedo ser tan viejo como tu bisabuela Yuuko, porque ella era mi madre

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tienes mamá?

-No, ya no

-Bueno, ahora que tu mamá está muerta ya no necesita su caja ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué caja?- me preguntó el señor Kerberos como si fuera la noticia más interesante del mundo

-La caja que botaron esta mañana- le dije despacito- con ella dentro

-Shen, es suficiente por hoy. Ve y juega con tu prima en el jardín hasta que te llame- dijo mi mamá con su voz de _no-acepto-reclamos_… otra vez

-Pero…

Y no pude decir más porque mi mamá había puesto un trozo de pastel en mi boca

-¿A qué se refería con lo de la caja?- le preguntó el tío Kerberos a mi mami

-Ni idea, _Kero_. Ya sabes cómo son los niños

¡He! ¡Quería explicarles! Pero tenía mi boca llena de pastel y no podía decir otra cosa que "_mmmbummbummbu_"

… Los adultos son muy tontos

Cuando todo terminó y regresábamos a casa mi papá se detuvo a preguntar acerca del partido

-Oye má, creo que me gustan los funerales, ojalá que alguien muera pronto. Tal vez sea el señor Kerberos, está muy viejo

-No se debe desear la muerte a nadie, cariño- me dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello- eso no es bueno

-Mami, ¿nadie quería a la abuela Yuuko?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices hijo?

-Porque se ha muerto y han hecho fiesta…

-Exacto, era una vieja chillona, renegona, histérica y ebria- dijo mi papá riendo luego de entrar al carro. Eso quería decir que los de su equipo ganaron

-¡Shaoran!

Y así mi mamá habló acerca de la muerte, mi papá le respondió hablando de su matrimonio, luego mi mami arrugó su frente y le dijo que era infantil, mi papi también lo hizo, después bla bla bla…

Siempre es igual

Llegamos a casa y seguí pensando en la gran fiesta que darían cuando el señor Kerberos muriera

…¿Cuánto faltaría?

**Perver-chan: **XD ¡Hola de nuevo chicos! No sé por qué pero ¡me encuentro asquerosamente feliz! ¿Acaso será el hecho de que al fin pude terminar un capi sin que mi cerebro se me escurriera por la nariz o que me de un calambre en el mismo lugar lo que me pone así? XD Me divertí mucho escribiendo, supongo que el esfuerzo valió la pena n.n

Podemos ver que nuestro querido _Mike_ está teniendo poca participación por ahora, pero no se preocupen, tengo todo planeado jojojo Lo que sí podemos afirmar es que apareció nuestro querido Kero XD Y nuestro Shen está cada día más adorable OwO ¿Alguien quiere pellizcar sus _cachetitos_? XD Y para los despistados… me refiero a los de atrás ¬w¬ Y claro, ahora sabemos que su segundo nombre es Long (dragón)

...Creo que veo mucho Dragon Ball XD

Como se habrán podido dar cuenta, hay cambios en el summary y el formato; por lo visto tengo la capacidad de escribir más de una hoja en Word, así que la aprovecharé XD ¡_Innocence_ a dejado de ser Drabble para convertirse en historia corta! (?) Bueno, algo es algo n.n

Muchos saludos a todos ustedes, pasen un feliz… ¿año nuevo? ¿navidad? O-O Que aburrido es Agosto XD En fin, tengan un buen día o noche, depende de cuándo lo lean n.n

¡Cuídense! ¡Hasta pronto!

PD: La contestación a sus reviews llegará a sus correos n.n y para los anónimos, no me queda más que agradecerles sus comentarios OwO


End file.
